I'm Leaving Forgive Me?
by Astrelli
Summary: Some things aren't meant to be. Sometimes the distance is too great. Sadly, this seems to be the case for Lucy and her long distance boy friend, Natsu. Our story begins with Lucy on a train from Oregon to New York. Will Lucy break things off with Natsu? Will she just forget about all of it? Will Natsu still want to be her? Read to find out! T because of possible mild cursing later.


**Hello! Welcome to the world of Angst, please take a ticket from the snazzy dressed man to your left and then take your seat. We will be taking a trip down angsty modern au lane. So, please enjoy part one of this two part series!**

 _ **Before we begin, I own nothing~!**_

I sighed as I watched the scenery pass by my window of the train. In my lap, a small letter. A small letter that could change everything. For better or for worse. I clutched the letter 'til my knuckles went white. Then frowned and smoothed the paper out all over again.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Or rather, was it worth it?

Was letting go of Natsu the right thing to do?

Honestly, I didn't know. Love was so confusing. So turbulent, so rough, but at the same time, so wonderful, so bright, so soft. One moment it was leading you off a cliff, hurling you off into the spires; with each rock sharper, harder, and denser than the last. I'd keep falling until landing in a meadow of soft yellow dandelions. The soft flowers brushing against my skin like all of the kisses I had given and had received. It was like a high, a delightful high, one I didn't want to come down from. Yet, that fall happened each time, each time faster than the last. Now, it seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. I would feel like the happiest person in the world, also the loneliest.

The long silences in the car were beginning to become unbearable. The missed calls were piling up, and the returns were few at best.

This long distance relationship wasn't working. Just couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand knowing that Natsu was all the way in New York while I was in Oregon. Couldn't stand the lonely nights, couldn't stand the fear of having Natsu's number there, and being too afraid to call.

I missed Natsu, his smile, his laugh, his scent. His stupid jokes. The way the sun lit up his face. The snow, which would leave a dusting in his hair after a long walk through the city together. I missed the hot days that Natsu would take off his shirt and take me to the beach, we'd take turns jumping off the highest cliff we could find. I even missed the rain, and how it made him look like a little drenched puppy.

I tasted blood from biting my lip. The train car shook again. The door rattled against the frame as the train came to a slow stop. Silence filled the room as I rested my head against the cool window. Was this the right thing to do? I frowned. I didn't know.

The train had stopped at 30th Street station. People were buzzing about, grabbing their bags, waving to friends. Giving their lover one last kiss before stepping into the train. The door of my car opened. The sound of footsteps slowly got closer and closer until they got to the seat across from mine. The newcomer seemed to sigh as they sat down. I glanced over at the person now also occupying my car. The farthest car from the front of the train mind you. It was a girl. She was leaning on the armrest staring intently at the people who rushed about. Occasionally she would blow the one strand of hair out of her face. Then sighing she would run a hand through her half shaved head. It was weird really. I'd seen people dying their hair, but it was white. Or so light, it seemed white. But, I was raised not to judge, so I quickly went back to staring out the window. But after a few moments I would look back at the girl. She was still staring out into space. Though, something intrigued me. She was wearing shorts. In _winter._ That, and some bra and jacket... get up. I shrugged silently. Maybe it was a Pennsylvanian thing. While staring I heard a cough. The girl was glaring at me with a frown.

"Can I help you?"

"... It's winter."

"So?"

...

"You came all the way from Oregon?"

I blinked before nodding. "I came to surprise my boyfriend,"

My fellow passenger nodded as she hummed. "What a lucky guy. Ironic too, since tomorrow's Valentine's Day,"

A silence filled the car as I rolled the information in my mind, letting it sink in. I was breaking up with Natsu on _Valentine's Day_... Well, that changed things. Maybe I could wait a day? Or just hop on the next train going back to Oregon and just forget about this stupid letter. I could always send it. Then, I'd never have to stare into the onyx eyes as they tried to find the humor in my letter, then fill with tears as he would finally break contact. I wouldn't have to explain to him that it wouldn't work. How much it hurt to be alone. How much I loved him, but how painful it was to try to make it work. It wasn't working and wasn't going to. Maybe getting on this train was a mistake. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake...

 _ **Oh Cliffhanger tree, oh cliffhanger tree, I really do hate thee.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you enjoyed what you read. Next chapter will focus on the obvious, but hopefully you stick around and read the next chapter! Again, I hope you enjoyed it, and also don't be scared to tell me anything I missed or could possibly make better! Please favorite, review or follow! See you next later!**_


End file.
